Taking Flight (And Fights)
by Michael Weyer
Summary: IC Phase 1. Wolverine gets a few blasts from his pasts (including a Merc With a Mouth) to shake up the X-Men. Meanwhile, one of Tony's old friends is about to embark on a mission that will make the MCU...Fantastic.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking Flights (And Fights)**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **Another entry that hit me, a bit offbeat but again, laying some groundwork. As usual, I don't own anything and all comments welcomed.**

* * *

"Please stop messing with the tie."

"I'm sorry, just not happy with crowds still."

"Gee, so hard to tell." Tony Stark adjusted his light suit as he made his way through the large crowd of reporters and technicians at the large airfield. Heads naturally turned as reporters were quick to focus on Tony and Bruce Banner making their way to the backstage area. Tony was all smiles and waves while Bruce was trying to keep as low a profile as possible. "No, the wedding is still on, we're just making sure not to outdo Harry and Meghan!"

Bruce rolled his eyes as they made their way backstage, the security guards letting them through. Tony smiled as he saw the quartet of figures in a variety of dark blue suits. The lead man was going over a data pad, an intelligent figure with grey at his temples despite being in his 30s. He looked up at the two men to smile back. "Tony, Bruce, good to see you."

"Reed," Bruce said, shaking his hand. Tony then did the same with more vigor. "Mr. Fantastic, how is it going?"

Reed sighed. "Tony, I hated that nickname in college and it hasn't changed today."

"Come on, Reed, you were the only guy who could come close to me in quantum physics and binding material theories!"

"Actually, he was better than you, Tony," Bruce dryly stated.

"I will dispute that."

"Every teacher there said so."

"Because Reed sucked up better."

"Reed couldn't suck up with an industrial vacuum."

Reed just shook his head. "Same old Tony."

"And same Reed, always stretching to the utmost." Tony shook his own head. "I still can't believe you pulled this off. A private space shot? If you'd come to me, I'd have let you have one of my prototypes for nothing."

"This is my own design," Reed said. "Come on, Tony, an up-close look at the upcoming cosmic ray storm is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We can take scans and samples better than any satellite and increase our knowledge of such phenomenon majorly."

"There is a space station up there…"

"Which is on the other side of the planet at the time the storm hits," Reed stated. "This is the best way."

"And you got the Storm Foundation to pony up the cash?"

"It helps that he knows one of the heads very well." Susan Storm had a bold smile on her face as she strode up. A strikingly beautiful woman, her blue jumpsuit fit over her well as she brushed her blonde hair back. "Tony, good to see you."

"Susan, the only woman who turned me down." Tony gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Come on, what does Reed have that I don't?"

"If you have to ask…" Sue nodded to Bruce. "Good to see you too, Bruce. And to answer the question, it was a fight with the board but I persuaded them the benefits of the research to be gained off this flight offset the costs."

Reed put a hand on her shoulder. "It's only going to be a quick flight, nothing too major."

A loud voice got everyone's attention. "No, no, ya punk! You are not going to be taking yer cell phone on this flight!" Everyone looked to see a large and muscular man with short hair glaring down at the younger blonde-haired man before him. The younger man just smirked. "Hey, I've got a very large social following, they're going to want to see me on this trip!"

"Ya know what that thing can do to mess up the electronics?"

"It'll be fine, I checked it out myself."

"One quick look does not make a huge check!"

Tony raised an eyebrow as Susan. "You're bringing that goof of a brother along?"

Susan sighed. "I know Johnny can be…immature but he's also a good pilot himself and can back up Ben."

Bruce chuckled to Reed. "I never understood how you and Ben Grimm became friends. You're the genius who had a dozen patents when he was in high school. He's the football star turned fighter jock. You've got nothing in common."

Reed shrugged. "Maybe it's why we get along so well. Plus, he's the best pilot I can think of to handle this."

"Again, plenty of jets myself…"

"Tony…"

"You're sure about the shielding?" Bruce asked. "Trust me, I know full well the effects of radiation."

"We're out of the danger zone," Reed assured him. "But I am glad to have you here to see us off."

"Ah, I always enjoy seeing second-stringers," Tony remarked in a light tone.

"Trust me, Tony…this is going to be historic."

Tony had no idea why his spine had a tiny chill at those words.

* * *

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was a nice estate, built out of an old-styled manor. Steve Rogers was reminded of some old mansions he'd seen in England during the war as he walked its halls. Hank McCoy was next to him, his suit ill-fitting on his furry form yet he made do. He was talking as he led Steve through the hallways. "We have been upgrading in the last few years and I've been aiding as much as I can."

"I'm getting the feeling there's more to this place than there seems," Steve intoned.

"And you would be right," Hank admitted. "But it's not up to me to tell." Steve nodded in acceptance. While Hank had been fitting in with the Avengers, the man clearly had a loyalty to this place.

His thinking was cut off by the arrival of a trio of people. One was a tall man with dark hair in jeans and a sweater who wore tinted glasses despite being indoors. Next to him was a blond-haired man with a light smile on his face. With him was a very beautiful black-skinned woman with lush white hair. "Look who came crawling back," the first man said with a grin. "What, finally decide to go slumming?"

Hank laughed as he hugged the man. "Good to see you, Scott." He embraced the woman. "Ororo." He nodded to the other man. "Alex."

"Hank," she said, a light accent to her voice. She looked to Steve. "Captain, it's an honor."

"Steve, this is Scott Summers or Cyclops. His brother, Alex, also known as Havoc. And Ororo Monroe, code-named Storm." Hank nodded as they made introductions. "I thought it best Steve meet you all."

"This official…Captain?" Scott had a slight edge to his voice.

Steve took it calmly as he spoke back. "After you X-Men made a big splash stopping the attack on the mutant rally last month, you're a lot more in the limelight. I think it's best we work together more rather than be at odds. We want the same thing in a lot of ways."

"Maybe," Cyclops stated. "But you should know, Captain, that some elements in the government aren't exactly thrilled by us."

"I'm not the government. In fact, I've had issues with them myself." He followed the duo as they led him and Hank around. "Which is another reason we can work together more, help cover you with some problems."

"The Avengers do have a public persona we don't," Hank was forced to acknowledge.

Ororo pursed her lips. "Perhaps. The Professor would be the person to speak to but he and Jean are attending a conference in Washington."

Hank was looking about as they passed several rooms, including a classroom of students. "It's come a long way since our day, Scott."

"With mutants more public, we've got more students," Scott told him. He had a sad look on his face. "A few of them were basically kicked out of their own homes by their families when their powers developed and didn't have anywhere else to go."

"And others?" Steve asked.

"Others just need a little guidance," Ororo told him. "They need to understand the world more as well as their powers." They were at the frame of what looked like a large rec room with a variety of young people talking to each other. Ororo nodded to a young woman reading a book, her dark hair marked by a long white streak and her hands covered completely with gloves that went to her arms. "Rogue has the power to absorb someone's memories, life force and even mutant abilities with a touch. However, she can't control it so the slightest touch of another's skin can cause a disaster. She was on the run when we found her and are teaching her a way to connect to others."

Scott motioned to a young blonde-haired man who was joking with a young woman with dark hair. "Bobby and I have been here since the start of this place. When we began, he could basically just use his powers for snowballs but now, it's amazing what he can do. Kitty there had to control her ability to turn intangible for a good aid." He motioned to a well-muscled man with a short haircut. "Colossus had to leave Russia so his government couldn't turn him into a weapon."

"I can understand that," Steve admitted. Without warning, a puff of purple smoke appeared with a whiff of brimstone in the air. On the couch was a young man with blue skin and pointed ears, a forked tail whipping behind him. He wore regular clothes but it was obvious he had only three fingers on one hand. Steve couldn't help but start although everyone else took it in stride.

"Kurt," Alex answered his unspoken question. "Poor guy was a circus performer before a mob tried to kill him as a demon." He smiled. "Like I said, this place has a habit of taking up strays."

"That a shot on me, kid?" Steve smiled at the familiar voice as he turned around to see Logan. The man was puffing on a cigar as he took in Steve, dressed in jeans and a shirt under his leather jacket. "Rogers, McCoy."

"Logan," Steve returned. "Good to see you fitting in."

Logan shrugged. "Ah, seemed a good place to hang my hat for a bit. Still not that eager to join up some team of punks."

"You seemed to fit in during the riot," McCoy stated.

"Just didn't like some scumbags trying to kill kids," Logan returned. He looked about and stopped, frowning as his nose seemed to twitch. He moved into the room, the students stopping their talk as they took him in. "Something wrong, Logan?" Rogue asked, her voice with a thick Southern twang to it.

Logan paused, holding up a hand as Cap and Hank frowned. He suddenly lunged forward to a corner, grabbing a figure slinking by the space between the bookshelf and the curtained windows. He slammed him down to the ground, popping the claws on one hand as he pushed the intruder down. "Picked the wrong house to break into, bub!"

"''Ell of a way…to greet…a friend… _homme_ …"

Logan's eyes went wide as everyone else jumped at the sudden encounter. He pushed back the wide hat to take in the figure. " _LaBeau_?! The hell are you doing here?"

The man winced as he rose to his feet. He was a handsome man with dark hair and a five o'clock shadow, dressed in a slick suit with a long coat. His eyes had a reddish glow to them as he took in the group before him. "Good t' see you too _, mes ami_ ," he said in a thick Cajun accent.

"Friend of yours, Logan?" Rogue asked.

The man smiled as he reached over, taking her gloved hand and kissing it. "Remy LaBeau at your service. _Enchante_." Despite herself, Rogue couldn't help but smile a bit.

Logan brushed his hair back as he retracted his claws. "Gambit here is a buddy of mine, ran into him in New Orleans a few years back. He helped me out of a jam and figured that was the last of it." He narrowed his eyes. "Which brings me back to why he's here."

"Sort of got yanked 'long for a ride," Gambit replied. "Not by me choice, either but he…was insistent."

"He?" Logan paused then sniffed the air. He closed his eyes as if in pain. "Aw no. Don't tell me…"

"Someone call TLC because we're about to start smashing up a fourth wall!"

The loud voice got everyone's attention as sauntering into the room came a man in a dark red and black costume. His head was completely covered by a mask with white eyes that seemed to move on their own in a bizarre manner. A pair of swords were attached to his back as his costume contained various belts and pouches containing a variety of weapons.

"Wade," Colossus declared. "We weren't expecting you back."

"Oh, I bet you weren't. Sure, no studio so we can totally have all the X-Men the folks want yet I can't get a bunk?" He nodded to Steve. "How ya doing, Deadpool, used to have about five books a month but still managed to avoid becoming a Nazi."

"Wade," Logan growled. "The hell are you doing here?"

"Welp, funny story. See, I was going to be popping up in the big fight scene later but then I realized I wasn't getting paid for it. Plus, have you seen the rating on this thing? T? I don't do T ratings! It's M all the way, baby!"

The group gave each other utterly baffled looked as Gambit sighed. "He be like this ever since I ran into him."

"First, nice work mixing in the accent, John Carter. Much better than Wanda's come and go voice. Second, as I said, I'm not breaking out my awesome fighting until I get a better payday, guy can afford it with all his extra writing work at…" He shook his head. "Nope, not giving him any free plugs."

" **Probably for the best** …"

"Hey, knock off the bold type! We're not introducing the second voice in the movies yet so you just wait your turn!"

"Are you feeling all right?" Steve asked with serious concern. "You don't sound well."

"Back off, star-spangled boy!. Just because you were in the _good_ Fantastic Four movies doesn't mean you get to lecture!" Deadpool winced. "Oh, wait, we're working those guys in, right? Okay, edit that out of your memories. Like WWE does with Hogan."

Steve looked to Logan who held up a hand. "Don't…just…don't even ask. It just makes it worse, trust me."

"Anyhoo, my in-canon explanation is that I'm to pass along to Logan news of some guys from the Great White North coming looking for him."

Logan frowned. "Who?"

"That's a spoiler alert and I get slammed too much for those on Twitter as it is. Just take a motorcycle ride down the east side and it'll happen." He saw Logan's frown. "Dude, I don't write this, ok?"

Cyclops was frowning deep. "Maybe we should wait for Jean and the Professor to get back and check his head out."

"So both your telepaths are just out of town right now?" Deadpool looked off. "Well, isn't that a rather timely and contrived coincidence."

Logan snorted. "Trust me, Slick, you don't want them poking in Wade's brain."

"He's right on that. My lobes are the cerebral equivalent of a Miami University frat house." He slapped his hands together. "Well, this has been fun but have to get going, made my cameo and have to start working on my _Murdoch Mysteries_ binge. See ya all in Infinity Crisis 2!" He made a wave over his shoulder as he marched out. "Talk to you later, have to make sure the TV Tropes page on this is updated properly!"

The door slammed shut behind him as the group all looked at one another slowly. "What the _hell_ was that?" Bobby asked for all of them.

Gambit just rubbed his face. "See why I be happy to get rid of him?"

Steve just stared at Logan. "Do I even want to know just who that was and how you know him?"

"No," everyone else said in unison.

Logan shook his head. "Wade may be a psycho of the highest order but he does still owe me. So that warning's legit." He paused, tapping his chin in thought before moving off. "Where are you going?" Cyclops demanded.

"Where ya think? I'm taking a bike ride."

"At least have someone with you."

"Appreciate the thought, Slick but something tells me this is gonna be a private thing."

* * *

Logan parked the motorcycle and slowly got off it. He was careful as he lit up a new cigar, taking a few steps into the woods. The clearing wasn't too far off, a nice open circle in the forest. He took a deep drag from his cigar before calling out. "All right. I smelled ya five minutes ago so ya might as well come out!"

There was a pause before a figure stepped into the clearing. He was a well-built man in a suit that covered him nearly head to toe except for his lower jaw. The outfit was mostly white down the center with red on the outer ledges and a design that made it look for all the world like the Canadian flag. "Logan," he said in a strong voice.

Logan just stared at him in wonder before chuckling. "Mac? Is that you in that getup?"

The man crossed his arms. "It's Guardian now."

"Oh fer…don't tell me they finally got that Alpha Flight thing going."

"They did," a strong female voice came out. Striding out was a woman in a uniform matching Mac's. A visor covered her eyes as a long reddish ponytail peeked out from under her cowl.

Logan couldn't help but straighten up a bit. "Heather. Good ta see you, darlin'."

"You too," she said. One by one, a group of figures entered, most in matching uniforms. Two stood close together, a man and a woman with a striking resemblance in their faces and dark hair with white streaks. Another man was quite short but well-built with a thick mustache. A figure in a large suit of red and white armor marched forward, next to a guy who looked for all the world like an orange-furred Bigfoot the size of the Hulk. There was a man in a green and yellow outfit that looked like a classic Native American garb and a woman with white hair draped in a long white outfit with a lush cape behind her.

"Unbelievable," Logan muttered. "Even uniforms."

"All right, Logan," Mac called out. "Control doesn't know exactly what you've been up to in the States and they don't care. They want you back."

"Do tell." Logan snorted. "I resigned, Jimmy boy. You were there. I'm a free agent and I kinda like it better."

Heather sighed. "Logan…we know it's been…rough but we could use you."

"Looks ta me like you've got things handled," Logan stated. "Come on, Heather, me a team leader? That's not my style."

Mac crossed his arms. "Control wants Alpha Flight to be more public. To show Canada doesn't need some American team as the only one in the world. You made a splash with that riot, they can use the coverage."

Logan actually laughed. "So I'm…good publicity? Oh, that is rich." He shook his head. "Forget it, Mac."

Mac shook his head. "You always were a feisty pain in the ass, Logan, just like your code name. But we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

The short man next to him grunted. "Come on, Mac. We all know Logan only does things the hard way."

"Got that right, Puck."

The woman moved forward, holding her hands between Mac and Logan. "Wait, wait. We can talk this out, you two are friends…"

"Heather, darlin', I love ya," Logan stated. "But if you don't want to be a widow, you get your hubby to take your little pack of friends and get back over the border." He turned to walk back to his motorcycle. "Nice to see you, Mac. Check back again when you care to follow through on any threats you make." He fired up the bike. "See ya at the next reunion."

He drove off, heading back in the direction of the mansion. He was halfway there when he heard something and turned his head. He stared in wonder at Mac flying behind him, a glow to his suit. "The hell are you…"

"Following through," Mac snapped as he unleashed a blast of energy from his gauntlet. Logan barely managed to dodge but it was enough to send his bike crashing by the road. He grunted as he rolled around, feeling gashes across his face. They were already healing as he popped his claws and lunged at Guardian. The claws scraped off him as Logan realized the man had a force field attached to the suit.

There was a roar as the armored man slammed into Logan with his fists to knock him back. "Box, press him!" Guardian yelled. "Northstar, Aurora, hit him hard!" In a blur of motion, the twins slammed at Logan with high-speed punches. He grunted as he took them in before lifting up both arms, managing to clothesline them both down. Puck was leaping forward with a somersault to slam into Logan like a cannonball and knocked him back.

The large furred figure picked Logan up. "This is really going to be easy if you just quit." His voice was a dark grunt but surprisingly intelligent.

Logan kicked back at him while slashing with the claws. Box was about to attack when suddenly, a figure swooped down from the skies to slam into him. He was a handsome blonde-haired man with a pair of large feathered wings extending from his back ."Sorry but think you guys took a wrong turn."

"Get outta here, Angel!" Logan yelled. "I can handle this without help!" No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Guardian slammed into him and punched him into a tree.

Angel took it in before flapping his wings. "Okay, tell you what, I'll be right back with the help you don't need!"

Heather sighed. "Snowbird, after him!" The white-clad woman nodded before her body shifted. In seconds, she was a large snow owl chasing Angel, who increased his wing flaps.

Wolverine snarled as he slashed at the huge figure. "Sasquatch, watch it!" Heather called out. "Shaman, can you…"

The Native American figure shook his head. "I warned you, only as a last resort, Heather."

She sighed to fly in to aid her husband.

* * *

Gambit had his feet up on the main table as he threw a smirk at Rogue. "So, _chere_ …Nice t' see some Southern charm in dis hamlet."

She raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of charm, this act actually work on gals in New Orleans?"

"Y' be surprised," Gambit smirked. "Just saying, Remy do like a gal with style."

"And Rogue hate a guy who talk 'bout himself in the third person," she fired back. That just made Remy's smirk grow.

What else was to be said was broken off when the window to the room shattered inward. Angel rolled around, pushing off a bird that in seconds had transformed into a beautiful white-haired woman who lay dazed on the ground. Steve was blinking in surprise yet was also struck by how the other students seemed to take this in stride.

"Warren?" Scott called out as he stepped forward. "What is this?'

"I don't know but she and her friends are after Logan!" the winged man said as he rose up.

Everyone was instantly alert. "Kitty, get Sean and tell him he's in charge until we get back," Cyclops said. "We're going to help."

"Not alone," Cap said, moving to pull a card from his pocket. "At least some back-up can be needed." Cyclops nodded as the group quickly rushed off.

* * *

Just because he healed fast didn't make the injuries any less painful. Logan grunted as he was slammed hard against a tree, wincing as he felt his nose slid back into place. Sasquatch was on him once more, slamming him against a boulder. Puck was there to ram his taut body into Logan's, showing he was stronger than his size indicated. Logan grunted as he slashed back with his claws to drive Puck back. "Ya know, I was just thinking if I ever met anyone I knew from the old days, it'd be a great thing. Just goes ta show ya can never tell about the world!"

A blast of energy knocked him back as Guardian flew in to strike and send Logan sprawling onto the ground. He gasped out as Box put a large metallic boot onto his chest. The rest of Alpha Flight gathered as they looked down at him. "Logan," Heather pressed. "It's over. Just give up and…"

A blast of red energy ripped through the air to strike Box, knocking him back. Spinning, the Canadians saw a pack of figures standing in the clearing, most in matching black suits. Scott was in the lead, now wearing a visor that was crackling with the same energy. "Back off."

"Great, witnesses," Heather sighed. "Just what we didn't want."

"I know," Guardian replied. He turned to the others, brining himself up. "All right, this is between us and Wolverine here! Just back up and there won't be trouble!"

"Too late for that, _homme_ ," Gambit snapped. He reached under his coat and pulled out a rod. With a snap, it elongated into a metal staff he spun in his hands.

Cyclops nodded as he stepped forward. "Whatever problems you have, Logan's an X-Man."

"So if you want him, Major Maple Leaf," Iceman declared as his body transformed into a sheath of blue ice. "You've gotta face all of us first!"

Colossus shivered as his body was now sheathed in solid steel, his build growing as he did. He moved forward to smash a fist into Box, knocking the armored figure back. The Beast was leaping forward to smash his feet into Sasquatch. "I do hate fighting a kindred spirit…" he muttered.

"Same here," Sasquatch replied as he grabbed Hank and pushed him back. "Sorry, Dr. McCoy. For the record, I loved your lecture on advanced DNA coding in relation to the X gene."

Hank frowned, peering forward." Have we met?"

"Dr. Walter Langkowski."

Hank's eyes widened. "Of the McGill University? I was just researching your breakthrough in adrenaline factors advancing the X genes!"

"Thank you," Sasquatch replied as he thrust out a paw which the Beast dodged. "I really think it's a great new field."

"I do agree," the Beast said as he leapt over a leg strike to kick at the larger man's chest. "Although I do believe your analysis of the genome dialogue is a bit raw."

"Actually, I've been integrating it with studies made in the field," Sasquatch replied as he grabbed Beast and tossed him at a tree. Hank's feet dug into it to flip up.

"I would love to read it sometime."

"Send you an e-mail later." Sasquatch grabbed the tree to try and shake the Beast out.

Guardian fired a blast at Cyclops who dodged it and fired his own eye beams out. Storm was raising her hands as a wind picked up out of nowhere and lightning crackled. She slowly lifted herself into the air before striking out, sending a lightning bolt at Guardian, driving him back. "Mac!" Heather yelled before flying up to attack Storm. "Who are you?" the black woman demanded. "Why invade our home?"

"Call me Vindicator," Heather fired back. "And that was my husband you just attacked!"

Northstar looked to Aurora. "I'll take the left side, sister, you take the right," he said in French. Aurora nodded, ready to move only to be tackled down by Rogue. "Sorry, sugah," she said in the same language. "But we speak French ourselves in the Louisiana bayou."

Gambit pulled out a playing card and twirled it in his hands. His eyes seemed to glow brighter as the card crackled with reddish-purple energy. With a flip of his hands, Gambit sent the card flying out toward Guardian. The man gasped as it exploded against his force field, driving him back. Another blast of energy came from Havoc, firing beams from his hands and chest to drive Guardian back.

Cyclops was helping Wolverine to his feet. "Who are these people? Why are they after you?"

"Long story, Slick and ain't the time to tell it!" As proof, both men were knocked off their feet by Northstar flashing past them. He was turning around when he felt the ground under his feet suddenly go slick. Unable to stop himself, Northstar went sailing against a tree. Iceman smiled as he created a bridge of ice to ride around, lifting himself up into the air.

Puck charged in to attack but in a puff of smoke, Nightcrawler appeared to grab him, using his leverage to toss him into the air. Before Puck could recover, Nightcrawler teleported once more to grab him and send him flying out with his tail.

Shaman sighed as he reached to the pouch at his side. He opened it and reached in, pulling out a staff that should in no way have been able to fit into such a small pouch. He moved in to slam it against Gambit, the younger man gasping out. "Nice trick, _mon ami_ ," he stated.

"I use real magic, not your chicanery," Shaman replied as he moved to attack. "But I am also a surgeon…so I know where to hurt you." He slammed his staff into Gambit's leg, causing the man to grunt before smashing the other end into his face.

Aurora dodged Rogue's punch and smirked as she knocked her away. "Nothing but self-defense moves? Do you have anything to fall back on? Besides your back?"

Rogue grunted as Aurora knocked her back with a blast of energy. "All right, honey, been trying to be nice but you asked for it!" She peeled off her glove and placed it against Aurora's face. The other woman gasped out as she felt her energy flow into Rogue, who shivered as she felt the rush.

"Aurora!" Northstar called out as he saw his twin shaking. He was there in a blur only to be met by a punch far stronger than a woman so small should have been able to handle. A tiny part of his mind said that Rogue must have absorbed his own sister's strength and energy but Northstar was too busy trying to keep from crashing into a rock wall to realize that.

A blur of white arrived as Snowbird landed into the clearing. In seconds, she had transformed into a large white bear to try and help Sasquatch against the Beast. Angel was there, an apologetic expression on his face. "Sorry guys, she got away from me!"

Vindicator grabbed Storm, the two spinning in the air. Ororo called down a mix of wind and hail to drive and push the other woman back. Grunting, Vindicator grabbed the black woman and held tight. In a flash of light, they vanished with the lightning storm following.

"The hell?" Bobby exclaimed with Warren also thrown. "Did she just blow them up?"

Angel shook his head. "Nah. They're Canadian, they're too normal to be crazy."

Guardian and Cyclops exchanged blows before Guardian knocked the other man back. He grabbed him by the throat and then put a glowing fist to the younger man's head. "Logan! Stop it now or I blow his head off!"

Cyclops grunted. "You made the wrong choice, buddy. Logan barely likes me."

"True," Logan admitted. "But I'm more worried what his girlfriend would do to me."

The two sides were pausing as they saw the situation. Northstar had grabbed Aurora, who was shaking herself awake. In another pop, Vindicator appeared, throwing a dazed Storm down. Sasquatch and Beast were busy chatting in a complex discussion of genetics but willing to back down. Rogue was clearly driven in anger while Gambit was wincing. Nightcrawler popped to join his allies as Colossus and Box were locked with fists together, fighting for control.

"This is your last chance, Logan," Guardian spoke up.

Logan shook his head. "I know you, Mac. You ain't a killer."

"People change." Guardian pressed on Cyclops' head.

"You do it and we hit you back," Iceman promised, he and Angel ready to move in.

A crackling sound came over the area as everyone looked up. They saw dark clouds gather and flashes of lightning. Vindicator automatically looked down only to see Storm was still too dazed. A flash of lightning smashed into the ground to reveal two armored and caped figures with a pair of nasty-looking weapons in their hands.

In a flash, Northstar was charging at them only to see a blue blur heading his way. Northstar managed to dodge the first punch, spinning around yet Quicksilver was still able to catch him and send him bouncing onto the ground. The white-haired man stopped as he took in the other speedster. "Huh. You actually did see that coming…"

Shaman moved a hand to his pouch only to have it float away in a red cloud. It was caught by the Scarlet Witch who handed it to Quicksilver, who was gone in a blur. The roar of rockets brought War Machine landing in the clearing with Captain Marvel and the Vision joining him. From seemingly nowhere, Ant-Man and the Wasp popped into view. Finally, a large green-skinned woman landed next to them. She was clad in a tight purple body suit with white striping that showed her very fit form off.

"Whoa, the Avengers!" Iceman gasped.

Guardian was tensing but a disc-shaped object flew through the air to knock him away from Cyclops. Captain America was in full uniform as he caught the disc and stepped into the clearing. "All right," he called out. "What is this?"

Puck winced as he rose up. "Mac…you know we're with you all the way but…these are the Avengers."

"I'm with Puck," Box stated. "We may be a bit out of our depth here."

Guardian ignored them as he faced Cap. "This is between us and Wolverine, Captain. We are on a mission to reclaim him on behalf of the Canadian government."

Logan snorted. "Don't mince words, Mac." He looked to Cap. "Meet James MacDonald Hudson. He's part of Department H, secret branch combining Canadian military and secret services."

"Dammit, Logan, that's top secret!"

"Ya just tried to blow my teammate's head off, Mac! I ain't in the mood to keep quiet for old time's sake!" Logan looked back to Cap. "I was part of a program to put together Canada's own super-team. Except I realized our bosses may not have had the best interests in mind so I quit." He glared at Mac. "So Jimmy here's been sent to fetch me."

Cap glared at Guardian. "You just decided to do this? To invade and abduct a private citizen?"

"It's called rendition."

"Actually," She-Hulk stated as she stepped forward. "It's not. See, rendition would require some paperwork to be filed as the Avengers are automatically clued in to anything having to do with mutants or enhanced beings the government is interested in. It's part of a new legal deal we have going." She looked to the Vision. "Viz, anything about some Canadian group wanting Wolverine?"

The android cocked his head before shaking it. "Negative. No records in the databases of any outstanding warrants or alerts of any kind on him."

She-Hulk nodded to Guardian. "There you go. Which means this is not rendition, this is just invasion of a foreign country, assault, attempted kidnapping, maybe attempted murder and could even be construed as an act of war if we want to press it."

"Who are you, a lawyer?'

"As a matter of fact, I am." She-Hulk smirked. "Right now, I can just pound you to pieces, rip up that guy's armor," she nodded to Box. "And wrap you up in in it. But it's in the courtroom that I can _really_ hurt you."

"Big talk," Box rumbled. He saw Thor and Jane both glare at him, their weapons crackling with lightning and realized he should have kept that quiet.

Cap moved forward. "You have a beef with Wolverine, you can go through proper channels. Right now, you've got an hour to get back to Canadian soil or we take you in and go public about a pack of Canadian super-beings launching an unwarranted attack on an American school. Exactly how do you think your government is going to feel about that?"

Vindicator moved to put a hand on Guardian's shoulder. "Mac…He's right. This has already gone far enough. We can't let this turn into a full-blown international incident."

Guardian looked to her, then moved to look at Logan. "All right. This isn't over, Logan."

"Any time, Mac," Logan returned.

"Just remember," Cyclops called out. "He's not alone. You go after him again and we come after you."

"Aw, Slick, didn't know ya cared…"

"Pipe it, Logan. You may be an asshole but you're _our_ asshole."

"Oh, by the way," Quicksilver spoke up to Shaman. "If you need it, you can find your bag on the statue of Samuel Adams. In Boston." He threw a smirk at Northstar. "Looking forward to racing sometime."

Northstar glowered as Aurora glared at Rogue. Guardian backed up as Sasquatch and Beast joined the group. "I do look forward to a discussion in much calmer settings," Hank responded.

"Same here," Sasquatch replied in a calm voice. The others moved with as Alpha Flight soon took off, the flying members carrying the others. Guardian gave one last angry look at Logan before they headed off.

"Dis what every day be like round these parts?" Gambit said. He grinned. "Remy think he be likin' it here!" He threw a wink at Rogue, who rolled her eyes.

Logan looked at Cap. "Guess I owe ya again, Rogers."

"We'll figure it out later," Cap replied.

Thunderstrike was helping Storm to her feet as Thor looked her over. "Another channeler of the lightning? An honor to meet you."

Storm nodded back as Cyclops shook Cap's hand. "Like Logan said, thank you."

"Just helping out." Before Cap could speak more, the Vision suddenly straightened up. "Captain," he called out. "I am getting a distress call from Iron Man. It would appear…a situation has arisen."

* * *

 **Twenty Minutes Earlier**

"Guess we can get some dinner while we wait for the landing." Tony was standing in the main control room of the launch center, watching the tracking of the flight taking off into space. "Nothing else but waiting and you know how I hate that."

Bruce wasn't listening, his eyes focused on one of the screens. "Tony…Is it just me or…Is it moving?"

Tony frowned as he stared at the screen. A large green cloud was marked to show the cosmic storm approaching Earth. A buzz began to grow among the technicians as they saw the same thing he did: The cloud moving in direction and its glow darkening. "It's…shifting direction…and…."

"Increasing in strength." Bruce's eyes fell to the small dot indicating the craft heading toward the cloud. "The shielding…"

"Isn't going to be enough." Tony was already moving, pulling out his card. "We need the team now or Reed and his group are cosmic grilled." He bounded out with Bruce on his heels as the control room broke into chaos.

* * *

 **Another one that ended up a lot longer than expected so divided up with next chapter mixing up more action.**

 **So for "casting" of the FF:**

 **Reed Richards: John Krazinski**

 **Sue Storm: Emilia Clarke**

 **Ben Grimm: Armie Hammer**

 **Johnny Storm: Sam Clafin.**

 **Again, all comments welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taking Flight (and Fights)**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **Washington D.C.**

* * *

Usually, a Congressional hearing on genetic affairs would be a dull affair. In this case, the chamber was packed with onlookers, many of them reporters. They watched as a very attractive woman with red hair and a matching dress was finishing a presentation. "In short, ladies and gentlemen, mutants are merely another stage in evolution. Much like long ago with the advent of homo sapiens. To try and stop this is, quite frankly, a futile gesture."

"That is rather…dangerous talk, Dr. Grey." Senator Edward Kelly stood up, his graying hair showing his experience and his deep voice familiar to many of his colleagues. "After all, we all know what happened to the species homo sapiens replaced. Now we have this…homo superior?"

"We do not accept that label, that was a media creation," Jean Grey replied. "And if anything is a threat, Senator, it is this committee discussing possible registration…"

"The purpose of this committee, Dr. Grey," Kelly interrupted. "Is to bring to the President a comprehensive report on whether mutants are dangerous. From what you have said, some mutations are almost uncontrollable. Others can lead to dangerous physical alterations. That teenager who burst into spikes during a basketball game, for example."

"A person driving a car can be dangerous, Senator."

"We license people to drive."

"But not to live."

Kelly had risen from his seat to walk about. "There are mutants who can walk through walls, Doctor Grey. What's to stop one from walking into the White House?"

"Senator, do you know the number of humans killed by mutants? I shared that in my report before. Put that against the number of deaths of mass shootings and I think you can see what comes off as a greater danger."

"For now," Kelly stated. "What's to prevent the next Columbine from being a teenager who can set his entire school on fire?" He looked through his folder. "Speaking of school, the academy you are working with…"

"Yes, it is a school for mutants," Jean replied. "Where we teach them how to control their powers. That is what is needed, Senator, understanding. Rounding up people and locking them up because they're different has never historically worked out well."

"We simply need to identify them, Doctor."

"Senator, in case it escaped your notice, the government's attempt to have super-beings register tore the Avengers apart and nearly caused mass destruction to this planet. Now you are asking that people with powers tell the government all about them. Shall I remind you what the definition of insanity is?"

Giggling filled the chamber as Kelly peered at her. "Mutants can pose a serious threat, Doctor."

"Oh? Do I threaten you, Senator?" A buzz went up as the folder floated out of Kelly's hands and into Jean's. She kept her face strong as she looked him over. "We don't want to rule the world, Senator. We are not some secret race of monsters intent to stamp out humanity. We are men and women who are trying to get by with our lives like anyone else."

"The threat they pose…"

"Dr. Grey raises a good point, Senator Kelly." Senator Connie Kasamatsu spoke up from her seat. The attractive Asian-American's face was stern as she looked at her colleague. "I remember the horrible injustice my parents and thousands of other families endured being locked into internment camps during World War II. All because of the hysteria that anyone of Japanese descent was a sleeper agent. You can count on one hand the number of them who actually were. What you are proposing sounds like repeating that same horrible tragedy."

Senator Frank Randler nodded with her. The noted civil rights activist leaned in to face Kelly, his black face tight. "We are discussing forcing people to register for something that is basically an act of God."

Kelly sniffed. "God has nothing to do with mutations."

"Oh, Lord, Edward, tell me you haven't been listening to that Stryker nut…"

Jean cut in. "More importantly, Senator, who does this registering? Who keeps an eye on mutants? Congress? The same Congress where almost a third of its members were actually operatives for HYDRA? " Another buzz went up at that. "A government agency who can easily have their own agenda? The same government that tried to tear apart the Avengers?" She shook her head. "Senator, you try this and the results will not be pretty."

Kelly brought himself up. "These are people with powers beyond anything we can imagine. A minority with the power to wipe out so many of the rest of us. Call me a bigot if you want but I am only thinking of this country and how it is our right to know who these people are and what they can do!"

There was some applause but also a few boos amid the onlookers. Among them, Charles Xavier sat in his wheelchair, the lights flashing off his bald head. He nodded as he took in the sight, happy Jean had handled this. He was tempted to do a psi-scan of the crowd but decided it was best to just take in the mood like normal.

His gaze looked around to take the crowd in and see their reactions. His eyes fell on a man in a dark coat slipping a fedora onto his white hair. Xavier straightened as he watched the man march out and moved his wheelchair past some onlookers. He followed him out as the man walked down a quiet hallway, heading to an exit.

"Erik."

The other man slowly stopped in place. Xavier brought his wheelchair to a stop as he looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"You still have that habit of asking questions you already know the answers to," the other man responded in a deep voice.

Xavier sighed. "Don't give up on them, Erik."

"What do you expect me to do, Charles? I've heard these very same arguments used before. Quite effectively too."

Xavier shook his head. "That was a long time ago. Things have changed."

"Have they?" The man turned to face him, letting Xavier see the strong face with the white hair under his hat. "They still hate. They still fear. Humans may not be the only species that kills its own but they do seem to be the one who takes pleasure from it."

Xavier shook his head. "Which is why they need us, Erik. To help them, guide them. We can be the better men."

"That's what you never understood, Charles. We don't _have_ to be the better men. We already _are_."

"You know I never subscribed to that belief."

"No, instead you cling to your foolish dream of peace between us and humans." Erik scoffed. "Humans have proven incapable of living in peace with themselves, Charles. You think they can welcome us?"

"As long as we don't make them fear us."

"Fear, Charles, is a great motivator. I know that firsthand."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Erik. Look at the Avengers. They're accepted."

"For now. It didn't take long to turn the world against them once. Why would it not happen again? And many of them are still human. We are not."

"They can also be a threat to any plans you could make, Erik. You saw those Senators, they agreed it was wrong."

"Ms. Grey did her best, Charles. But we both know a few voices are nothing against the tidal wave approaching."

Xavier peered closely at him. Erik cocked his head before tapping his forehead. "Are you trying to sneak around in here, Charles?" He tightened a fist and Xavier's wheelchair slowly shook. "What are you looking for?"

Xavier brought his chin up. "The man I once called a friend."

"I am still your friend, Charles. Which is why I hope you don't get in my way on this."

The clicking of high heels echoed through the hallway as a beautiful blonde-haired woman in a professional suit came up to them both. She slowly paused as she took in Xavier before nodding. "Charles."

"Raven," Xavier said in a calm voice laced with sadness.

"It's Mystique," she pressed. She seemed ready to say something else but instead kept quiet. Xavier just gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"Erik. Humanity has evolved."

"Yes. Into us." He tipped the brow of his hat before turning to walk off. "We are the future, Charles, not them! They had their chance! They no longer matter!"

"No, Erik," Charles whispered softly. "They still do."

* * *

The roar of the Quinjet's engines echoed through the air as the Avengers' craft flew off. War Machine and Captain Marvel were flying outside it, each trying to keep up with the information flow from their communicators.

"This ship is already hitting the cosmic ray cloud," Tony Stark explained. "We can't go in and get it."

"You didn't shield the armor for that?" Rhodey asked.

"It was on the to-do list!"

Carol sighed. "I've seen a few storms like this but never been able to get close on my own. Even my personal field may not protect me."

Captain America nodded. "All right. Then we have to wait for the ship to get out of it. Any communications?"

"Scrambled by the storm," Tony replied. "And would this be a bad time to bring up those seismic disturbances I've found building under Manhattan?"

"One crisis at a time," Cap stated. "Carol, get up there first to see the ship. Tony and Rhodey back her up when it enters the atmosphere, try and steer it to a clear area." The team nodded as Natasha kept the Quinjet flying high.

Ben Grimm grit his teeth as he tightened his hands on the controls. _Keep tough, Grimm, keep tough._ Johnny Storm was moving his own controls to try and back him up. "Shielding is down!" he yelled out through his helmet. The interior of the craft was flashing with greenish colors, dashes of light striking each of the four inhabitants.

Reed was trying to reach to Sue who was grasping her seat tightly. "Hold on!" he yelled out.

"We lost right engine!" Ben yelled out. He punched the console in anger. "Agh, lousy cheap piece of junk!"

A blast erupted from a console, causing sparks across Johnny. He batted them away as he kept trying to handle the controls. The lighting faded as the ship passed through the cosmic energy. The ship shook as it began spiraling downward toward Earth. "Ben!" Reed called out.

"I'm trying to keep her level!" Ben snarled. His body was shaking hard with the others and he found it suddenly harder to lift his arms.

A shaking feeling came over them before the ship seemed to level off. Beneath them, Captain Marvel did her best to handle the craft, feeling a burning off it. She did her best to handle it as she entered the atmosphere of Earth. She saw Iron Man and War Machine flying up to help her catch the ship but its velocity was still going strong. Carol knew from experience that trying to stop it in this state would just do serious harm to those inside.

"Direct it to the left!" Iron Man called out over the communicator. Carol nodded as she moved the ship over. "No, no, my left!"

War Machine grunted as he felt the heat through his gauntlets. "We're coming in hot! And I mean hot!"

"We'll be ready," Cap called out over the communicator as the Quinjet streaked past them. In seconds, they were heading to a large field where Hulk and She-Hulk were standing ready. The ship was slowing but still coming in at a high speed that would be fatal without something stopping it.

That would be the two Hulks.

Each grunted as they caught the craft, driven backward by its momentum. But they kept their feet planted to slow it down, pushing it back. Carol and the two armored figures were helping as well as the ship finally came to a halt enough to be placed on the ground. Segments of it were on fire but with a flash of lightning, Thor and Thunderstrike summoned a quick combination of wind and rain to douse it.

The Quinjet landed as the other members of the team exited. They were just getting out when the door to the ship burst open and a figure leapt out, covered in flame. He rolled about as he yelled, the face of Johnny Storm almost recognizable through it. Iron Man was there, firing off a foam retardant from his suit. It covered Johnny yet he flames still seemed to continue. Before everyone's eyes, Johnny seemed to float in the air, letting out a cry as he did.

As Carol flew to try and help him, another figure lunged out of the ship. It was Ben Grimm but his suit appeared to be tearing and his body shifting. He seemed to grow nearly a foot more in size, his body becoming bulkier. As he let out a cry of agony, his skin seemed to darken, his hair falling away and the skin itself resembling some sort of rocky substance. He let out a scream of agony as his body shook.

Carol had entered the craft, looking about the smoke-filled interior. She saw a flight suit leaning against a seat and frowned, wondering why it was abandoned. Before her eyes, the suit suddenly began moving, the gloves reaching to remove the helmet. It looked for all the world like the suit itself was moving on its own as it slowly rose to its feet. "Reed?" a soft voice echoed from nowhere. "Reed!"

Carol stepped back and nearly tripped on something. She looked down at what she thought was a piece of blue tubing. It started to move with a flexing motion and Carol realized it was an arm. Her eyes trailed over and stared as she saw it extending across the length of the entire cabinet to where Reed Richards sat in seat, staring at it in wonder.

Carol didn't need a genius degree to tell something truly amazing had just happened.

* * *

"This is…most remarkable." Hank McCoy paced the main lab of Avengers Tower, looking over the screens of data flowing before him. He was joined by the rest of the team with T'Challa having caught a flight from Wakanda to aid them. Four screens showcased each member of the flight in a separate room. A special system let them communicate with each other while still securing them for their safety as well as others.

Johnny was smiling as he snapped his fingers, watching them burst with flame. He whirled his hand around as it covered him more, letting out a laugh before it extinguished. Sue had managed to regain her normal appearance but still seemed to be fading in and out now and then. Reed was looking over the door carefully. As for Ben, he was sitting quietly on his reinforced bed. His body was now covered with what looked like orange rocks that had solidified, his hands with only four fingers. He seemed silent as he just brooded in his room.

"Their DNA has been altered in a fundamental way," Hank went on.

"No screaming shit," Tony remarked. "Is it permanent?"

Hank tapped his chin. "It's difficult to say. They are still adjusting so further mutations could be possible. As it stands, their chemistry is just aiding the transformation."

Bruce was studying the readouts with great interest. "It's like my own blood after the gamma ray blast. And Jen. But on a totally different level." He tapped Johnny's readout. "Storm here, it's like he's heating up from his inner core. Almost like someone dropped a blast furnace in him. He could reach temperatures at least 5000 degrees. Maybe bigger yet somehow he's not burning himself up."

"And Sue…vanishes," Tony noted, seeing her do it once more on screen.

"More like bending light around her," T'Challa stated. "Yet also it doesn't seem to affect her eyesight. It is also possible she can render other objects or even people invisible as well but we'd need further testing for that."

Bruce was looking to Ben's screen. "Grimm has undergone a huge metamorphosis. That hide of his is incredibly thick, bullet-resistant and probably stand up to explosives too. Plus, additional strength." He looked at the figure and sighed. "But, just like Jen, it doesn't seem like he can shift back."

"And Reed?"

"Extreme elstability and malleable skin." The group turned to see Reed calmly entering the room. "Which I just demonstrated by stretching my hand under the crack of that doorway and open it from the outside." He reached out, his arm stretching outward, moving across the entire room to click one of the screens. Reed's eyes swept over the data and nodded as he took it in. "It's already established a lock onto the basic DNA blocks. Removing it would be a time-consuming process and quite possibly fatal."

Tony was clearly fighting over not making any one of a dozen quips on the outstretched arm. Hank was observing it with great interest while Reed looked over the screens. "We need to learn more. Much more about each of us and our capabilities."

"We have a full training facility here," Steve noted.

Reed nodded to him. "Thank you." He looked back at the screens as his arm returned to him. "The potential in us…It's astounding."

"And terrifying," Tony threw in.

"That's what makes the risk so rewarding."

"You worry me, Reed."

T'Challa looked to Bruce. "Perhaps Strange could help?"

Bruce shook his head. "We contacted him already when Jen was transformed. He replied that he learned the hard way trying to mix what he calls magic with regular science is risky enough. He's not going to try meddling with something even we can't understand."

Tony snorted. "Like I said, guy's great for party tricks but the real stuff…"

"You're still mad his cape hates you."

"That too."

* * *

"These are slick!" Johnny grinned as he looked down at himself. The tight blue and black suit fit over him well with Susan and Reed wearing matching outfits.

"They're unstable molecules," Reed intoned. "A new form of nanotech I developed. It will allow us to continue to use our abilities with the clothing matching any changes." As proof, he stretched out an arm and the suit went with. "I've also been working on developing them for regular outfits we can wear as well."

"Good," Susan said. "Because I don't fancy being just a dress out there or stripping naked to avoid being seen." She seemed to vanish from sight completely, suit and all. She then returned and nodded in happiness.

It was quite rare for T'Challa to be surprised by some sort of technology but he had to show it as he and Tony watched the trio in the training area. "You developed this yourself, Reed?'

"In college," he said in an offhand way. "I was having trouble marketing it but still trying."

Tony shook his head. "Geez, Reed. You're the only guy I know who could whip up something like an instant zit cleaner just because you were bored and not want to profit off it."

"Science should be for all, Tony. It shouldn't be only for profit."

"How can you be that much of a genius and so dense to how the world is?"

* * *

A tap on the room caused Ben to look up. He saw Bruce slowly enter, Jen standing behind him. In the two weeks since the quartet had come to the Tower, Ben hadn't spoken much aside from a few questions and one rather ugly altercation with Reed. He was glowering as the two entered. "Whadya want?" His voice was deeper and gruffer than usual to match his changed form.

"I just…wanted to talk." Bruce shrugged. "I know how it is…Trapped with a different form."

"Ya ain't trapped," Ben snapped. "You can still be you."

"Well, I am," Jen offered.

"Yeah but you like it. Same with Johnny. Damn showboat, he's loving being some flaming guy. Not in that way, either." Ben shook his head. "Sue's still gorgeous. Reed is…Reed. Me?" Ben held up a rocky fist. "Ya think any woman is gonna want me?"

"Having spent years working with criminals, you'd truly be surprised," Jen remarked. Off of Ben's glare, she sighed. "Listen, Ben…we don't know each other well but I do get a feeling what you're feeling. I mean, yeah, there's benefits but I still get weird looks and frankly, a few job offers drying up as folks are worried about a green-skinned lawyer defending them. Plus problems finding the right clothing and just how my strength can shake things up too much. However, I can also help people like I couldn't before."

"That's what you can do," Bruce stated. "I spent years trying to get rid of the Hulk but now I know…he's a part of me."

"What, you think I wanted to be rocky and ugly?" Ben snapped.

Bruce looked at him carefully. "All four of you had the same dose of radiation. Yet each of you was altered in a vastly different way. Maybe it's psychological or off different chemistry…But if you're like this, Ben, it's because of something in you. Like I said, I know just how that is." He leaned down to face the rocky man. "You can learn to live with it or just hide from the world. Personally, I think the first option is better."

"Thanks fer the advice," Ben snapped. "I'll stick to hiding."

Bruce looked at him and shook his head before walking out. Jen gave Ben another slow look before leaving him alone.

* * *

Sue Storm watched as Johnny ignited a fireball and tossed it across the room at one of the targets set up. It blasted it apart before he fired off a stream of flame that caught another on fire. He grinned wildly as he faced his sister. "This is…awesome!"

Sue just shook her head. "You shouldn't be enjoying this so much."

"Are you kidding, sis? You have any idea how this feels?" Johnny grinned before igniting his body to float upward. "Look at this! You know what this is going to do for my endorsement deals? My Instagram following is going to triple easily!"

Sue rubbed her face. "Johnny, I don't see why you're so wild about this when Reed is trying to fix it…"

"What makes you think I want to be fixed?" Johnny doused his flame as he landed. "Why give this up?"

"You really want to be on fire the rest of your life?"

"That's a trick question, right?"

Sue just rolled her eyes as she saw Steve enter with Peter Parker behind him. "You try talking sense into him, I can't do it." She marched out as Steve looked to Johnny. "She's trying to help."

"And I get that," Johnny allowed. "But I meant what I said. I don't want to give this up."

Steve crossed his arms. "So you get that power…and you're going to use for some Internet fame?"

"I get you were an icicle for the last century but that's how the world works," Johnny stated with a smirk. "It's about the fame and about the money. You must have seen my racing records."

"I did. Along with your eight crashes."

"Now, I don't have to worry about burning up with it!" Johnny grinned again. "Johnny Storm is the Human Torch. Oooh, I gotta look into trademarking that!"

"I was used for nothing but fancy shows first. I hated it."

"Different times, grandpa."

Steve rolled his eyes before deciding to head out with Sue. That left Peter to look Johnny over. "What?" the older youth stated. "Want an autograph?"

Peter was quiet for a moment. "When I first got my powers…I thought just like you. I figured it was time to stop being a picked on nerd and use them for stardom. Maybe a wrestler first, then make it as a TV act or something. I figured it was about me first, everyone else second so when this thief pushed past me at an arena, I just let him go. I figured, not my problem, right?"

He stepped forward and Johnny was struck by his serious look. "That night, I come home and I find out my uncle…the man who raised me, who was like a father to me…had been shot and killed by a burglar. I went out there, hunting the guy, caught up to him at a warehouse. I was going to kill him, wanted to look him in the eye, pulled off his mask…" He set his jaw. "And it was him. The guy I'd let go before."

Johnny's smirk had vanished as he stared at Peter. "That's right," Peter went on. "If I had just done something before…my uncle would be alive. My aunt wouldn't be mourning him still." He put a finger at Johnny's chest. "That's when I learned…with great power comes great responsibility. You want to use it for fun, fine. Just remember, some folks would kill for a chance to help others."

He walked out of the room, leaving a suddenly subdued Johnny Storm behind him.

* * *

It had been a while but Darcy Lewis was still the usual perky woman Thor had come to know and admire during his time on Earth. She literally squealed when she saw him enter the lab with Jane, rushing to give him a hug. "Oh, have I missed you! The muscles, too, but mostly you!"

"Darcy," Thor replied.

Darcy backed up to grin at Jane. "And you, girl….Damn. I leave for a bit and suddenly you're Mrs. Hammer Time?" She slapped Jane on the shoulder. "How is it? Cause I have a couple of ex-boyfriends who could use a sudden storm on them."

Jane rolled her eyes. "No change there."

Darcy was about to answer when Johnny entered the room, clad in regular jeans and a nice shirt. "Well, hello, hotness! And I mean hot in every way that counts!"

Johnny smiled. "A fan, huh?"

"Very much so," Darcy grinned as Jane rolled her eyes. "Damn, I may have to move into this place!"

"Right now, I can use your help," Jane stated. "We're still studying up on the cosmic storm cloud and figuring out how it just shifted in direction and power so suddenly." She typed up some data. "We're on some down time with the team spread out so figured I can use this to study things more."

Darcy smiled as she sat with her. "So how is it? Able to fly?"

"I don't fly, I throw the hammer and it guides me."

"That you say that so normally just makes it more awesome."

"Darcy, come on, I'm the same Jane."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Hon, you're wielding a magic hammer that creates lightning and can fly into space. You are not the same at all. And that's a good thing. Ride it all the way, honey."

Jane seemed to think it over just as rumble came over the building. Darcy straightened up. "Tell me that was one of Tony's many boo-boos?"

"He's in California." Thor was rising up to look out the window. Reed and Sue were entering the room, both alerted by the rising chaos. They saw smoke rising and what looked like a building shaking. "Oh, geez," Darcy muttered. "Why does this crap never happen in Miami?"

Thor cursed under his breath. "The others are scattered, it might take too long." He was moving to grab Stormbreaker, allowing his costume to flow about him. Jane tapped her hammer to the ground and in a flash was in her own costume. "Can you let me do that?" Darcy pressed. "Save a fortune on cleaning!"

Thor tapped a button to allow one of the windows to open. In seconds, he and Jane were flying out and to the source of the disturbance. Johnny was nearby, watching closely. Sue's eyes widened as she recognized the look on his face. "Johnny, don't even think about it!"

"Never do." With that, Johnny leapt off the building and fell downward. " _Flame on_!" he yelled before igniting himself. He was soon flying toward the source of the chaos. Reed and Sue exchanged looks before racing off, leaving a baffled Darcy behind.

Reed entered the small room. "Ben. We need your help."

"Go away," he grunted. "Last time I listened to ya, look what happened."

Reed swallowed. "Ben. I am sorry. And I know you hate me now but…We need your help. Johnny needs your help."

"Kid brags he can do it on his own, let him."

"Benjamin Grimm," Sue snapped. "You are not the person who wallows in self-pity, you never were. You are also not the person to just sit here and let people get hurt when you can stop it. So get that rocky ass of yours out of this and help us out!"

Ben looked up at her and slowly smiled. "Damn, Reed. Ya really could pick 'em."

* * *

Thunderstrike gasped as she was sent flying hard against a bus. The creature before her was a huge monster, standing nearly fifty feet tall with a huge tail. It was smashing it against Thor, knocking him away as well. Some police officers were giving fire but it did no good. Atop the creature's head, attached to a harness, was a short man with what looked like a visor over his head, wrapped in dark robes. "More, my pet!" he called out. "More! Show them they will regret casting me aside!"

Thunderstrike raised her hammer to bring down a lightning bolt only for another creature to rise from the same massive pit in Times Square as the first. This one was larger, standing on hind legs with massive sharp nails, its thick hide covered in green scales. People were running like mad while a few were trying to get photos and videos. Thor grunted as he saw a bus of people sent flying end over end.

A roaring sound came as a small craft flew into the area. It resembled an oversized bathtub but held Reed, Sue and Ben. Reed was moving fast, stretching his body into a makeshift trampoline to catch the falling bus. He grunted at the effort but it seemed to work out well. Johnny flew in, letting out a blast of flame at one of the monsters.

"Amazing," Reed said as he took them in. "It resembles a raptor yet of such amazing size. Perhaps the underground setting mutated or offshoot radiation…"

"Oh, my sweet Aunt Petunia!" Ben groaned. "If we had Martians landing, ya'd be analyzing how they got to Earth!"

One of the creatures picked up a police cruiser and sent it hurtling toward a group of people. On instinct, Sue threw out her hands and the cruiser suddenly stopped in place like it had smashed into a solid wall. "Wha the….That you, Suzie?" Ben gasped.

She blinked. "I…I guess so." She frowned. "This is…It's like I can see a bubble there!"

"Force shields," Reed intoned with wonder. "You can project solid constructs of invisible force, a telekinetic offshoot of your main abilities!" He was stretching himself out to wrap himself around one of the monsters, trying to slow its progress.

Ben was moving when he saw an attractive blonde woman stumbling about the street. He saw one of the creatures rearing back and somehow sensed what was going to happen. Moving faster than one might expect from his size, Ben put himself in between the woman and the monster just as it let out a blast of a solid liquid from its mouth. Ben hissed as he felt it strike its back, an acid that cut through a nearby car with ease. However, with only some bubbling, it was gone from his rocky hide.

Ben looked down at the woman. "You okay, lady?" He was struck by how she just looked at him with glazed eyes before realizing she was blind. "Lady?"

"It's…Alicia…" she said. She reached out to rub his face. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Um…Yer welcome." Ben moved to hand her off to a waiting cop. "You just take it easy, ok? Alicia?" Turning, Ben saw the creature start to come at him and growled. "Okay, ugly, now ya got me mad! Ta quote my old coach… _it's clobberin' time_!" He smashed his fist into the creature's face, sending it jarring back. With a groan, it landed face first on the street in a loud heap.

Reed was stretching his neck up to face the man atop the main creature. "I suppose it may be futile but I would ask you to stop this."

"Never!" the man snapped. "The world turned its back on me! It judged me on my size, my looks! It called me a monster! Now, I shall show them what a true monster is!" His creature swiped its claw outward as Reed dodged it.

Johnny was above, firing a long blast at the creature's tail. Thor had risen and leapt up to smash his axe onto the tail, causing the creature to howl in agony. Jane was calling up lightning with her hammer before sending it crashing into the face of the creature. The man on top cried out as it shook and he fell backward. He found himself skidding on an invisible slide before an angry looking Thor. The now subdued man swallowed as Johnny hit a blast of fire into his monster's face. At the same time, Reed tripped him up, stretching across his legs to send him down and right into Ben's waiting fist.

A long silence filled the air as the two monsters were subdued. Then, a loud cheering came from the crowd of onlookers. Johnny landed on the ground, letting his flame die out as he joined the others. They looked about, seeing several news crews coming toward them and Johnny had to grin. "Welcome to the big time, folks!"

* * *

"One day."

Tony Stark stared at the front page of the Daily Bugle. Splattered across it was a photo of the quartet before the subdued monsters. The headline boldly declared **FANTASTIC FOUR SAVE** **CITY**. "We're gone one. Day. And these guys just take over as heroes?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "It's not a competition, Tony." She was used to her fiancée's moods as he rambled around the main office of Stark Industries.

"Oh? Reed's already talked the Storm Foundation into giving them their own HQ. And with all the patents he's now offering, they can bankroll themselves." He shook his head. "Mr. Fantastic? Mr. Opportunist is more like it!"

Pepper just sighed and knew it was best to let Tony get it out of his system. "As least they're calling Sue the Invisible Woman. I heard someone wanted to have her be 'Girl' and she threatened to make his clothes disappear in public."

"I feel a little sorry for Grimm," Tony admitted. "The Thing? That's the best name?"

Pepper shrugged. "Look, Tony. It's a new set of heroes which the world can need. Reed can use his brilliance for science stuff, it's terrific for all of us."

Tony rubbed his face. "At least tell me the Torch's Instagram following isn't bigger than mine." Her silence caused him to groan out.

* * *

" _And so it appears that the world has a new team of heroes! Tomorrow, an exclusive look at the Baxter Building and how the Fantastic Four live a new life out…"_

The monitor was turned off as the figure settled back into his throne. Metallic fingers laced themselves carefully as the eyes behind the mask narrowed. So, this was it. After so long, fate had decided to give him a chance he had thought behind him. That before he could take his rightful place in this world, he would silence the one who had helped start him on this path. And once and for all prove who was the superior intellect.

And for a very rare time, a smile of pleasure came to the face of Doctor Victor Von Doom.

* * *

 **Just a sucker for the classic, simplistic origin of the FF and how it can work out nicely in the MCU. Another case of building this "post-Crisis" MCU up a bit and more planned for it so all comments welcomed as usual.**


End file.
